


Coffee Date

by Redqueenofdragons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domesticated Fluff, F/M, Fluff, anti killian jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenofdragons/pseuds/Redqueenofdragons
Summary: Neal works up the courage to ask Emma out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my AU of ONCE. Neal is not dead in my version.

It has been a few weeks since Neal Cassidy moved to Storybrooke from New York City. He had found out that his long time girlfriend, Tamara had been unfaithful. She had been cheating with a gentleman downstairs from their apartment. The break up was ugly. Neal decided to leave New York and move to Storybrooke to be close to his family.

It has been almost three years since Neal was reunited by his former lover Emma Swan. After she had brought his father Rumplestiltskin to New York City to find him. Neal was still angry with his father but overtime he learned to forgive and reconcile. Along with being reunited with his father and Emma, he also learned he had a son. Henry.

Over the three years, Neal grew a close relationship with Henry. He would visit Storybrooke often to see his son. Henry would visit him on the weekends. And they kept in touch by phone when they were apart from one another.

Neal also kept a close relationship with Henry’s birth mother, Emma Swan. At the time Emma and his father seeked him out, her walls were still up and she was still comprehending who she was. He still loved her. But he knew she was still angry and felt betrayed by him. But as the years went by as her walls were slowly coming down, she realized what he did was necessary and forgave him.  
When Neal had moved to Storybrooke. He had already got himself a job at his father’s store. He had contacted his family and Emma a few days before the move. They were excited. They even threw a little welcoming party for him at Granny’s.

At the time of the move, Emma just ended her very short relationship with Killian Jones. She had found out Killian beat up a very drunk Will Scarlett for no reason. He also acted very possesive of her. She decided to end things for good when found out about Will Scarlett.

After Neal had moved and settled himself in. He had been thinking of asking Emma out for lunch or a coffee. They were close friends after all. And they were both newly single. He had tried to work up the courage but couldn’t find it in himself to do it.

But today was different. Today was the day he would ask her.

It was almost noon and he knew that Granny’s will be packed. As his luck will have it, Emma was sitting in a booth with her father David Nolan, enjoying a cup of coffee and a grilled cheese.

Neal took a deep breath and walked up to the booth where she was sitting.

“Hey Emma,” he began.

“Oh hi Neal. How are you today?” She said.

“I’m good. Hey Emma, I was thinking,” he could feel his heart beat rapidly. It was if it was going to escape his chest.

“Neal are you ok? You’re very red,” David pointed out.

“I’m fine really,” Neal looked Emma. “This is really hard for me but would you like to have a coffee or a burger with me tonight?”

Emma looked surprised for about a minute or two before answering his question.

“Tonight? I can’t tonight. I have to be at the station,” she responded.

“Oh ok,” Neal, feeling embarrassed, began to walk away.

“But I am avaliable Friday night,” she said.

Neal turned back around. His eyes lit up. A smile curled up on his face.

“Friday night? Yeah sure. What time?” he exclaimed.

“How about seven?” Emma smiled.

“Yeah seven. On Friday. Meet at Granny’s?” Neal asked.

“Ok. Friday at seven at Granny’s,” Emma said.

They smiled at one another for what appeared to be ages.

Neal stayed and talked with Emma and her father for another twenty minutes before David decided to head back to the station. Before Emma followed after him, she planted a kiss on Neal’s cheek.

“I’ll see you on Friday,” she said before leaving.

“Yeah I’ll see you,” Neal said. He couldn’t believe his luck. They still loved each other even though their relationship was platonic. Maybe this was a new start. Maybe just maybe their relationship will turn into a romantic one.


End file.
